


Kill of The Night

by joopremacyy (holytrinitygenie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Halloween Special!, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, SPOOKY SEXY, Vaginal Sex, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holytrinitygenie/pseuds/joopremacyy
Summary: "An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women in order to engage in sexual activity with them"Belated Halloween special! Jooheon is an incubus who goes on a hunt for a nightly meal and smells a heavy scent in the air.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Jooheon/You
Kudos: 12





	Kill of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS BEFORE CONTINUING.  
> In this Jooheon is an incubus, which means he is a demon that has sex with women "while they sleep", so according to legend is always against their will. I dipped into some of the succubus magic which is where the demon enthralls/uses pheromones on their victim and makes them want to give themselves over to them. But note that the undertones of "against my will" might be disturbing to some so please take care of yourself and don't continue reading if this makes you uncomfortable! This is just for the spookiness of demons and halloween. It isn't graphic on the Implied, I tried to make this as comfortable a monster read as possible.  
> Also without spoiling anything, the ending is a little gross on the monster eating side so please if you're squeamish, stop reading after the "Thank you" line.  
> This was SUPPOSE to be out for Halloween but I've been busy and lazy and this became longer than planned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!  
> Song rec: Flesh - Simon Curtis

He can smell it in the air. The need. The longing. The raw pulsating hunger to be touched, to be loved so hard you feel it in your bones. Jooheon loves the smell of it, and in this new age it hangs in the air so often. So much loneliness, so much separation makes him a fulfilled creature. Though humans are such lustful needy things, he hasn’t gone hungry for the last century.  
He rarely ventures out in the day, too many things happening at once, too many smells and impressions, so much… Sadness. No, he prefers the night. He moves quickly between houses and apartments, blends with the shadows, the thing that moves in the corner of your eye that you thought you saw.

* * *

She went to bed that night with her innards burning with need. For months she’s been alone every Saturday night, but not by her own choice. The times she’s tried to get her desires filled it has failed half way, why are men so incompetent? Is some actual passion and effort so much to ask for? Apparently, because its 11pm on a Saturday and she’s already under the covers with her hand between her legs, trying to scratch an itch she can’t reach. It claws up her throat and sits heavy on her chest, the need to just be taken and have her wants granted.  
Unhappily she finishes the effort to a less than satisfying ending. She falls asleep barely past midnight, holding her own hand, begging for the next day to be better.

* * *

Jooheon strolls past her building in the middle of the night, unseen by mortal eyes. He inhales deeply and his normally hot skin produces goosebumps. _This is the one_ , he thinks as his body curls towards the smell. It’s so heavy, so laden with lust that its feels humid in his nostrils. His keen eyes spot the ideal entrance to his victim and quickly scales the side of the building. His strong fingers pushed the frame of her bedroom window easily up, and as the broken lock clatters to the floor, the human stirs slightly in their restless sleep. He easily enters the room and shuts the window behind him before approaching her bed with light feet. When he’s close enough he gently puts his fingers into her hair, his nails touching her scalp. Jooheon feels his face start to prick and the familiar sensation travels down his body in a rush of pins and needles as his body transforms into this woman’s deepest desire. As he shakes off the feeling of change he removes his hand from her hair just in time to see the woman’s eyes flutter open.

* * *

Something wakes her up from a restless sleep. As her eyes open she is jolted awake by the presence of someone in her room, a few steps away from her bed, hiding in the shadowy corner of her room made by the moonlight pouring gloomily through her window. She wants to scream in fright but for some reason it dies in her throat, making her feel choked. She tries to get her tired eyes to focus on who it is, but her thoughts feel so foggy, like she can’t finish one before it evaporates in her mind’s eye. She tries to move backwards on her bed but her body feels unbearably heavy, and she can’t focus enough on the thought of moving her arms to actually move them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” A softly rasped voice comes out of the person in her room. It sounds like a man and she forces her sight to the corner where the sound is coming from.

“Well, unless you want me too.” He must’ve noticed her focus her sight on him because he steps out of the shadow and becomes illuminated by the gentle moonlight. Even in the dark she can see his eyes, they’re magnetic, dark as night, and slanted like the beautiful sharp edges on feline eyes. After taking in his gaze she finally absorbs the fact that he is stunning. His dark hair is thick in waves on his head and hangs lightly in front of those cold catlike eyes. His skin looks dusted with shimmer in the moonlight, but it must be a trick of the light because no one can glow so beautifully. His thick lips form a cupid’s bow and as she stares at the face, an archer tightens his bow into a blinding smile of perfectly white teeth. As he steps closer their eyes lock and she wants to move away from him but her body is sunken in place on the bed. Again the need to scream dies in her throat, but for every second that passes she feels that she is starting to feel oddly comfortable with the fact that she has a stranger in her bedroom.

_Is she still dreaming?_

The man continues to approached her carefully, his eyes never wavering from her. He has perfect body proportions, he looks strong in a dignified way, not in sheer broadness or height. He is dressed like any man at her office though, in a smart dress shirt and matching tight chinos, but significantly more attractive. He looks… Expensive, exclusive… Absolutely edible. Despite herself she feels her core clench and a spark of heat flickers awake inside her. Almost like he can tell he smirks and another spark joins the first.

“No, this isn’t a dream, but soon you’ll feel like it is.” He speaks and his voice is laden with flirty undertones and she can’t help but be charmed. Her brain still feels foggy, the only clear thing in the room is him. He is so close now that he towers above her bed. His fingers trace her duvet, tracing up her leg all the way up her chest.

“Give it some time, you’ll be able to move soon. Just stop resisting me, it’ll be quicker.” The way he speaks confuses her already muddled mind. She tries to be rational, think of why he’s here, who he is, what is happening, but she can only see him, only think about him. Him and his glowing skin and beautiful dark eyes and his dark perfectly styled hair. She tries to shake her body into compliance but it won’t move and she can’t stop looking at his gorgeous face, her brain goes number and number the longer she stares at it.  
Suddenly the man pulls off her duvet and gives her body a once-over, clad in a simple tank top and underwear. Out of instinct she wants to pull her knees up to her chest and hide away from his gaze, but still her body feels too heavy to move.

“Sad that such a beautiful woman has gone untouched for so long.” He murmurs and reaches his fingers out to gently touch her thigh. Her skin feels flushed at the simple touch, he is so warm that it’s like he leaks heat onto her bare skin. The sparks have joined forces and are now the gentle start of a fire, and it’s like he can tell because he looks at her hips and then back to her, his dark eyes now seem like something dangerous has taken place in their depths. Her heart beats against her ribcage, in fright and also in excitement. The brief thought bleeds out though before it can manifest itself into a grander idea.

“I heard you call me.” He straightens up and starts to unbutton his shirt, removing it carefully and hanging it over the back of her vanity chair. His wide shoulders are coupled with his strong chest and marked collarbones. His stomach is taught, the slight dents of muscle sit right under his skin, making her mouth salivate on its own accord. He notices her staring and smiles again.

“Almost. Parts of you called me.” The man lets his bottom lip slip between his teeth quickly, before undoing his belt and she swallows hard, her core throbs a soft heartbeat that spells out need.

“What are you doing?” The first words since she woke up tumble from her mouth. The man cocks an eyebrow in delight, pushing his chinos down his legs and stepping out of them carefully before laying it over the same chair as his shirt.

“She speaks.” He muses and approaches the bed again. “Undressing. I thought you might not like to be naked alone. Plus I hate wrinkly clothes.” He chuckles and before she knows it he’s on top of her, his weight pressing against her frame. She gasps in surprise more than fright, something she feels like she should be experiencing, but the weight of someone on top of her, his hips pressing in between her legs, has her bodily functions working on their own and her touch-starved self finally feels something for the first time in a long time. And he is… so handsome, so…

“Why are you so warm?” She meets his eyes, and the feeling of her brain being numb returns, her tunnel vision becomes stronger. Her core throbs again, but this time against the fabric of the man’s boxers.

“Comes with the job.” He smiles and bends down to her neck and inhales deeply which makes him moan in her ear; like he just smelled something delicious. It shoots a violent shiver down her spine and a tiny gasp slips past her lisp.

“You’re so ready. Brimming.” He murmurs and bends into her neck again, kissing her softly. A slight moan slips past her lips and she feels her skin produce goosebumps despite the heat radiating off the man. She feels his thick lips smile against her neck and he kisses her against, wetter and harder, and her breath becomes labored. As he switches to the other side of her neck she feels his hand travel down her torso until he slips his hand into her underwear. She gasps in shock but also in delight, his fingers are marginally better than hers.

“You won’t remember this in the morning so you might as well enjoy it now.” He whispers in her ear, and she shivers, her pussy leaking onto his fingers despite herself.

“Are you going to drug me?” She asks, breathier than intended. It might be from her enjoying the circular motions he is rubbing against her opening, but she feels the fog of her mind lifting, though the tunnel vision is still there. He chuckles and looks back up at her, his dark eyes meeting hers and it’s intoxicating.

“I already have.” He speaks while his finger runs over her lips before he rests on his elbows, properly looking into her eyes.

“Now tell me, what do you want?” He asks, staring into her eyes. Before she can reply or even think about the question, he smiles wildly.

“Oh that’s…” His expression shows delight. “Fun.” And with that, something shifts in his gentlemanly appearance. His eyes get dark, those feline eyes morph into something precarious, like he is ready to stalk pray. He shifts between her legs and stands up on the bed, his whole aura suffocates the room. She can see he is fully hard against his boxers; a sizable dick is peaking its head out of the hem.

“Get up here.” He says, and his voice has dropped an octave, its gravely and bordering on menacing. Her body reacts before she can even think, and she drags her legs up under her and sits on them in front of him, nose inches from the dark red fabric. He looks down on her and takes her jaw forcefully, but the expression on his face is placid, like he’s done this hundreds of times before.

“Get me started, then if you’re good, I might repay you.” He speaks, squeezing her jaw till her mouth drops open. She moans, half in pain, half in raw delight. Her hands travel up strong thighs and hook on the boxer lining, pulling it down to his knees. She swallows hard when she sees the thick length slap against the man’s gentle v-line. She looks up at him and he cocks and eyebrow, like he is annoyed she’s taking so long. Tentatively she licks up a protruding vein and meet his eyes again.

“Don’t make me ask again.” That gravelly voice courses through her body like ice, but it quickly melts in her rapidly heating libido. With that she takes his length into her mouth, pushing until she feels her throat about to refuse it. A hot quick breath travels above her head, but instead of looking at him she keeps going, steadily building her confidence. His hand travels down to her hair and pull it till she squeals at the pain in her scalp. She glances up at him and his face is slightly pink and his chest falls heavier, but besides that he is composed to the point of it annoying her. In spite she swallows around his head until she feels like gagging while pushing her tongue against his length, and finally she hears a small moan escape his mouth. Before she can ravel in the achievement however, he pulls her till his dick falls from her lips, slick with spit and the raw imagery makes the pit of her stomach churn. He drops to his knees in front of her but he’s still almost 2 heads taller than her.

“That was pathetic,” He breathes with deep dark eyes and slick lips, “luckily for you I’m hungry so I’ll let it pass.” She swallows hard and feels her clit twitch at the way he looks at her lips. He sighs quickly before taking her neck in his hand and pushing her face up to his, his lips hovering over his.

“Tell me you want to kiss me.” He breathes, his plump bottom lip brushes against hers as he speaks. Her slightly agape mouth tastes his breath and it’s weirdly sweet. It makes her salivate.

“Yes.”He squeezes her neck till it starts to hurt.

“Tell me.”

“I want to kiss you.” She whimpers, trying to lean that last inch to taste that sweetness first hand. Finally he smiles and his other hand travels down her body.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.” He murmurs as his hand lets go of her neck and travels down to meet the other on her hips.

“What do I do to earn it?” She asks tentatively, her heart starting to beat hard against her ribcage. He licks his upper lip seductively and she hears the fabric of her underwear rip and then he holds the shreds in front of her eyes.

“Turn around.” He breathes and shifts on the bed, giving her space to turn her back against him. Now that she can’t see that gorgeous face she suddenly feels like she can relax, like something in her brain cleared up, but still her pussy throbs against the cold air of the room now exposed to her. He comes up behind her, quickly drags off her tank top before he pushes his back flush against hers and his dick slips between her legs; leaning against her leaking center. She presses against it on instinct, he’ so warm, even his length burns in more ways than one; she feels it in her spine and its incredible.  
His hands travel her torso in determined swipes, like he knows ever part that will send a shiver over her skin, every flick across her nipples hurts like a cube of ice. His lips find her neck and she feels his teeth grace the strained muscle, and as she’s about to ask what he wants, he pushes inside her with embarrassing ease considering his size and she moans loudly, dropping her head onto the shoulder behind her. She feels that sweet breath trickle down her neck as he starts licking her sweaty skin.

“You humans are all the same, so easily excitable.” He speaks softly into her ear and he pushes his hips that little extra and she feels her insides stretch to accommodate the foreign presence. Humans? she tries to think but her brain is becoming cluttered with all his sensations. She decides to instead move against him and he growls. He starts pumping into her hard and rhythmically, her body bounces against his in a shower of wanton noises and her body feels like it’s on fire. He is so filling even at this angle, with her sitting back against his chest on his lap, one hand holds her throat in a not-too-tight grip, just enough to make her feel dirty for just breathing. Every time she thinks of a part of her body she wants more stimulated it’s like he can read her mind and his body shifts or one of his hands travel there. One of his thumbs snakes its way to her clit while he bounces her on his thick heated cock and she feels like this can’t be happening. No sex in her life has been this raw and filthy and hot. The sensations inside her build quickly and steadily till she starts moaning harshly, her insides clenching against him.

“I’m almost there.” She pants, and to her embarrassment it sounds like a question, like she is asking him if she can come.

“So?” He breathes, licking her neck and scraping his teeth against her. “Come then.” He says it so nonchalantly as he tightens the grip on her throat and suddenly her breathing feels like static in her chest and dark black circles creep into her vison. He flicks her clit quicker until the little bundle of nerves coupled with his hard hits catapult her to the finish line and she comes loudly and wetly, spilling herself onto him and down their thighs. In her orgasm daze she can feel him smile against her neck.

“Yes you’re almost there.” He groans into her ear and he sounds incredibly turned on, like his voice isn’t real, it’s so layered and heavy that it sounds unnatural.

“What?” She breathes through a cloud of comedown before he stops moving abruptly and twist her body around on him till he’s looking her straight in the face. The tunnel vision she had earlier comes back again she can only see him, and he’s so attractive, she wants to kiss him so badly that her instincts lean into him before her mind does.

“A-a-a-a.” He says, and he barely looks tired she realizes, he is just as kempt as he was when he arrived, except a few stray locks of hair, while she is a sweaty mess and her insides have emptied themselves onto his body. She whines and realizes it sounds like she’s about to weep.

“Please.” She breathes before biting her own lip. “Let me kiss you, please.” She whines, leaning more into him, her hands going up to cup his face. But before she can get there he takes her arms and pin them behind her back in one of his large hands.

“Come again. Then I’ll kiss you.” A smile so gentle that she feels a sting of infatuation fly across her heart grazes his face for a split second before those black glossy eyes turn sharp like knives again and he starts pumping into her once more at a completely new angel. She can’t find it in her to do anything but clench her thighs against his hips as her head falls back. The thumb on his free hand finds her clit and rubs the over-stimulated nub and she shakes in his lap.

“Don’t.” She whines in over-stimulation, feeling her insides already clenching for another orgasm. She can barely keep her eyes open, but she forces them to look at him. His jaw is loose, eyes drooped in focus and panting gently. Finally she can see a little sweat on his forehead and his hair is dropping more and more in front of his eyes, and it’s such a beautiful sight that she never wants to forget it. As she thinks about how gorgeous this man raw fucking her is, she starts gagging on her second orgasm, moans spill from her mouth in droves and she sees him smirk and cock an eyebrow.

“Come again.” He demands with a breathe, and she does, her whole body shaking on top of him. He lets go of her hands and drags her body into him, letting her shake against his chest, her arms barely holding onto his shoulder. He hums in her hair, stroking her back soothingly has aftershocks shake her weak body.

“What about you?” She asks, barely audible as she feels completely exhausted. He puts her down on the bed, she feels pins and needles in her whole body, in the best way possible. The man who just scratched every itch she’s had for years, crawls over her and hovers his face over hers.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll get there.” He smiles gently and brushes hair out of her face, almost lovingly.

“Thank you.” She breathes and giggles because she feels slightly mad with endorphins and post-orgasmic bliss.

“No… Thank you.” He finally kisses her. His lips are as soft she imagined, like satin against her lips. He moves gently, like a lover would and it makes her moan. His tongue brushes against hers only slightly before taking her bottom lip into his mouth, licking across it, before letting it go slowly, running it between his teeth painstakingly sensual. She whines and her overstimulated, overworked, core throbs like a dead engine. He leaves her lips only an inch to catch her eyes and she’s never felt this good in her life, the feeling of raw joy and pleasure soars through her and she can’t help the huge smile that stretches across her face. He smiles back at her, but for the first time since he entered her room, she sees something malicious in their depths, something horrifying and cold and her spine shivers.

“Now you’re really there.” He speaks with a cold layered voice and his gorgeous black pearl eyes change to thin cat-like slits in an instant, and before she can scream in horror he covers her mouth again with his, but this time she feels his tongue push into her mouth and what makes her panic is the way it grows and crawls down her throat. She screams in her throat but even that ends quickly as his tongue makes is way down her chest. His body holds her down like a brick and his hands held hers as she tried to break free. It feels like the heat is being slowly sucked out of her body, she can feel her skin produce goosebumps; her body that was previously pricking from orgasms now start to feel like the awful pricking of anxiety deep in her bones and it gets worse for every breath. She starts spasming in panic and her throat gags against whatever is now lodged deep in her chest, like a cold hand around her heart. Tears start spilling from her eyes from overstimulation as well as horror and the constant gagging. She feels her body start to go limp and her sight starts getting cloudy. The last thing she sees before losing consciousness is those horrifying feline pupils, glint down at her.

* * *

Jooheon retracted his tongue when he felt the last drop of delicious adrenaline leave her system. He leaned up and back on his legs, growling in delight at the ceiling. He feels alive again, he can feel his whole being buzz with the feeling of fresh life. He licks his lips and runs his hands over his body, he always feels like fucking again right after he finishes a meal, but of course he never can. No one ever manages to stay conscious when he drinks their life force, which is obviously a given. He takes his dick in his hand and jerks it quickly and hard, it’s still slick with her fluids. He moans deeply as he comes dryly, biting his lip and dragging out every last piece of shiver he can from his cock. He hums in bliss as he drags his boxers back on, casting a glance down at the woman naked under him. She was passed out and would be for well over a day by his estimate. He crawled off her and started cleaning the space of his traces. He covered her body with her duvet and brushed her hair with his fingers, dried her tears and made sure to pick up the ruined panties, putting her tank top over her vanity chair.

After making sure she was tucked into bed, he put his clothes back on again. When he straightened his shirt sleeves he caught himself in a mirror. Curious he approached the mirror and studied his own face. Huh, not bad. He thought to himself as he ran his hand over his jawline and studied his features. Strong, but gentle edges. Thick lips and a pretty nose. The feline slope of his eyes reminded him of his actual face and made him nostalgic. This woman had good taste, an appreciation for something unique and special, like himself. He was so sick of seeing the same features over and over, humans are so predictable. This face though… It was nice. He would keep it, if it was up to him of course; but alas. He rolled his neck and stretched his limbs, taking one last look at his new face before kissing the woman on her forehead. Too bad she would die in a few days, unexplainable and sudden heart-failure. Sad, but happens all the time. He slicked his hair back once more before picking up the broken lock, slipping out of the window and closing it the best he could behind him.  
As he dropped to the ground he could see that the sun was about to come up on the horizon. Perfect timing, he was starting to feel sleepy now that his belly was full once again.

* * *

Her eyes blinked sluggishly at the sun hitting her eyes. Slowly she started to awaken and she felt like a ton of bricks. Her whole body felt like it was circulating led, and her head throbbed like she hadn’t drunk water for days. She wanted to groan but that made her cough horribly and suddenly she was wide awake, coughing so much that tears leaked from her eyes and her head felt like it might explode.

God, what had happened? If it wasn’t for the fact that she knew she hadn’t gone out the night before she would’ve felt like she had the worst hangover of her life. But she also felt cold, so awfully cold. Maybe she had caught a flu? Whatever it was she felt awful, even thinking about how awful she felt made her feel dizzy. And what was this other feeling… Sadness? Melancholy? Loss? She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it felt like a huge weight on her chest, like she was hollowed out inside. She wanted to reach for her phone and call her best friend but she couldn’t find it in her to lift her arm to reach for her phone. She laid back in bed and felt the world spin. Now she noticed she was naked, and also her pussy ached like she had been pounded, but she would remember having sex, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooooo, wild monster times. I hope it wasn't too scary for you ehe. I always write Jooheon really sweet and loving so writing him as a demon was almost a challenge, but it was fun to try something new!  
> Incubuses are the male versions of their more famous female counterpart, succubus's. A succubi's goal is to kill men and in some legend to collect their sperm to make more of themselves, but incubuses are simply there just to eat and ruin women's lives, like most men do anyway SIGH. Anyway, if you enjoyed this check out my other naughty, but way nicer, Jooheon fics.


End file.
